Night Owl and Lazy Bones
by LunaFisto
Summary: Store night manager meets the laziest of bones. (OCxSans)


Night Owl and Lazy Bones

Chapter 1: 100% Beef

"Attention customers, attention customers. Schnucks will be closing in ten minutes. Please start gathering any other items you need and head to the checkout station. Once again Schnucks will be closing in ten minutes."

A woman leaned back in her chair behind the glass screen of the service center, stretching her arms over her head. Herding the customers towards the exit was no new task to her; this was simply a norm that she embarked on at the start of every shift. A sigh escaped her lips as she slumped over after hitting the right spot in her stretch. _Damn back_ , she thought. It was always giving her trouble. She pushed up her glasses and swiped a few stray bangs behind her ear. The woman's hair was pulled into a high bun with a few fallen comrades to frame her face.

Her bored gaze went to scan over the work schedule. Brown eyes drifted to total work hours and her demeanor changed instantly.  
"Those assholes…," she chided under her breath. The fucking bigwigs of the company were cutting hours again. She knew this cycle. Workload was about to get heavier, to the point where the hours that were given wasn't going to be enough to allow the workers to keep up, then the bosses or management would complain and they would hire new part timers that needed trained instead of giving more hours to people here who deserved it and needed full time to support themselves. Eyes drifted back onto the clock as she leaned back in and turned on the overhead microphone for the store. Static filled the air and then her voice drifted over the PA system once again.  
"Attention customers, attention customers. Schnucks will be closing in five minutes. Please start gathering any other items you need and head to the checkout station. Once again Schnucks will be closing in five minutes."

Rachel stood up out of the chair and proceeded to stretch once more while standing this time, until she heard a satisfying pop from her lower vertebra. Since she just did the second announcement to tell customers to get the fuck out of the store, it was time to go gaze down the aisles and see if there were any stragglers who were deaf, distracted, or just didn't give a damn. She found it was usually the latter.

After proceeding to leave from the service desk she headed for the first aisle. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, n- god dammit. In aisle six, Rachel spotted someone in the condiment section. Normally she didn't care about what people were buying, but she remembered this same figure being here when she clocked in. Her brows knitted in confusion. Who in the hell stares at ketchup for thirty minutes. After pondering for a moment, she paused and took a deep breath. Rachel found that when dealing with customers she usually got in a different state of mind, or what she liked to call her "customer service" mode. It helped her deal with rowdy, rude, or mentally unstable customers, and she had a feeling anyone who was staring at ketchup for that long was gonna fall into one of these categories.

Rachel started to stride over to the person she was about to confront. As she was making her way, a couple thoughts flooded into her head. One, she didn't know if this person was male or female. The way they were positioned, she could not see their facial features or honestly anything that gave away at what sex they were. Also their clothes didn't really help the mystery either. This customer had on a baggie, royal blue long sleeve sweatshirt with the hood up and black sweat pants that seemed a bit too long for them and covered all but the tips of their shoes. Second, this person was around her height….so maybe they were female? She was the shortest of her three best friends, and it was possible for males to be the same height as her; she had met a few, but it was extremely rare. Even her younger brother was taller than her now. The third and last thing she noticed was the customer's shopping cart. It was halfway filled with one item.

Hotdogs. Just hotdogs. Ballpark franks lined the bottom of the cart to the point where you couldn't see through the holes anymore. As she cleared her throat, she pondered over how long it took them to want that brand since they were having such a hard dilemma in the condiment aisle.

"Excuse me, is there anything I can assist you with? The store is closing soon, and I would be more than happy to help." Rachel added a bit of extra customer service in that one. It is always good to start on the right foot with customers she was wary about.

Her target of conversation jumped a bit and turned around, looking startled. Rachel took a step back, surprise clearly outlined on her face. The customer was a monster! Oh, she did not mean that in a mean way. The person or thing in front of her was a skeleton. A living walking skeleton. The eye holes in the skeletons face had a white pinprick dots that focused on her. Then she noticed the skeleton's body relaxed, and its eyes became half shut in a lackadaisical manner.

"Oh, hey there lady. You scared me so bad my bones are rattling." A deep voice resonated from them, and Rachel quickly realized they were in fact male. The skeleton's grin moved up a bit, as if his own joke pleased him. His eyes moved to her name tag. "Soooooo Rach, what do you need?" He reached up with a left hand of just bones to wipe the corner of his mouth.

Rachel eyed him and tilted her head. Did he not hear her? Could skeletons not hear like other things could? She was trying to be more monster sensitive recently, but no, that made no sense. He wouldn't be waiting for a response if he could not hear her. He would not have jumped if he couldn't hear her from before. Her mind clicked a suggestion to her that would make all the pieces fit into place, but there was no way. Rachel chased the thought away and replied.

"Hi there sir, I came to help you with shopping for your final items since Schnucks is closing so-, well we are actually closed now," she rephrased.

Rachel made her stance less cautious and relaxed some more. She honestly was a bit relieved. Ever since the events at Mt. Ebott, monsters have been on the surface for about four or more months. Monster kind threw her off a bit at first because she was not used to all the different shapes and kinds of forms they took, but she always found them to be overly nice and pleasant to converse with. She figured this was due to how much monster racism there was; monsters were always trying to be extra helpful or polite as to not be outcasted or worse, be the victim of a hate crime. Rachel always noticed that monster kind would always come in when it was late and dark out, as to not draw attention to themselves. It was a shame really. She met a really cute turtle-washing monster named Woshua. He was washing the floors in aisle 14 because someone dropped a jar of mayo and it exploded open leaving a mess. That guy didn't even work here, he just seemed to like to clean and be of use to people.

The skeleton waved his hand, closing his eyes and shaking his head while saying, "Hey, no need to be so formal there kiddo, just call me Sans. Sans the skeleton." His eyes went back to their lazy state again. "Stores close here? The surface is so weird. In Snowdin you could come and go as you please". Sans' voice was extremely low and bass; it was a voice that could be very scary if heard in the wrong place and used in a more threatening tone than the non enthused one he donned.

Rachel's curiosity got the best of her. She realized that this guy was not going to get a move on anytime soon, so she might as well get some answers to satisfy the click her head kept on sending her. "Alright, Sans it is, ...I'm sorry but I have to ask." Her eyes squinted a bit in the fact she was about to ask such a ridiculous question. "Were you sleeping just now?"

The skeletons eyes opened a fraction higher and a deep chuckle rose out of him. "Hehehe, OK you caught me you caught me. I wasn't snoring was I?"

She couldn't help the slight smile that spread across her face. She was right; this guy was in fact sleeping standing up ever since she came to work, and no customer or worker woke him up. She replied back, "No you weren't snoring, I just noticed a couple things that seemed...out of place," like the fact you had drool on your face, she thought as her eyes gazed over to the hotdogs.

"So…," she started obviously gazing at the cart. "You must really like hotdogs," she stated, trying to pry some more information for her questions about this customer. It was odd how interested she was in him; maybe it was because she knew that this was going to be the only interesting thing in her day, or it could have been that she didn't want to start work just yet and he was her excuse for procrastinating a bit longer.

"No, I really don't eat anything with meat in it," Sans answered. His eyes tilted upward in amusement when he saw the baffled expression on her face. He then decided to fully answer her question, "You humans are the ones who like hotdogs, and I don't have many monster customers during the day time coming to my hotdog stand, so I need to keep you guys happy." His smile grew even larger if that was possible. She wondered if this guy always had a smile on his fa- uh...skull. He turned sideways a bit so he was facing her and the ketchup on the wall. Sans kept on informing her about his grocery store choices. "-and that was when you caught me looking at your assortments of ketchups. Ever since I came to the surface, I never get enough of how many different kinds you got. It seems almost every human store has its own brand of ketchup. It seems you guys got something right." Sans turned to her and cocked his head to the side with his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. "So miss employee, which one do you recommend."

There were lots of questions Rachel got from customers, but honestly this was the first time she was asked about ketchup. Her eyes switched from his amused expression to the wall of red. Rachel took her hand and pointed to a bottle of Hunt's. "Well, this week, we have a sale on thi-." before she could finish Sans took his arm and swiped all the bottles of Hunt's into his shopping cart without looking away from Rachel.

"Thanks Rach, I think I am ready to purchase my items," Sans smiled, his shoulders bouncing up and down a bit.

This had to be one of the most...weird, yet entertaining transactions she had ever had with a customer before. Her face must have been amusing because Sans started to laugh at her, the dark eyeholes in his skull closing in the humor of it.

Once he settled down they started walking together to the checkout. As they closed in on the destination Rachel didn't really know what to say. Sans, to her, was at first a customer, and now she might say he was an acquaintance? She decided to give it her best shot at ending the silence between the two of them as the end of their transaction came near.

"Well, I am really glad I could help you Sans, and wake you up before we accidently locked you in the store, " Rachel joked, smiling. Sans laughed, "Yeah, you were the only one who wasn't scared to come over and wake me." His eyes sized her up before continuing. "-In fact you aren't that bad. What do you say we be friends?" Sans reached out for a handshake with his palm tilted downwards.

It felt rude to deny the handshake and she honestly could not lie that she found him interesting and wanted to get to know the skeleton better. What better way than to break the ice and be friends?

"Alright," Rachel smiled back at him and went for Sans' handshake before it got awkward and he was left hanging. "I hope I see you so-", Rachel felt something squishy in San's hand and then a huge fart noise rang out into the silent grocery store.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Well, she found out the answer to the question if Sans' smile could get any bigger, he was glowing with mischievousness. She was so embarrassed, and for no reason! That didn't come from her, he-he-he was a prankster. Just when she thought this was going to be a normal interaction between the two of them. Rachel just stared at Sans, her face growing hot from being flustered. Sans flipped his hand over and showed the whoopie cushion on the inside of his palm; he just couldn't stop laughing. Rachel being a known sucker between her friends for having a severe weakness for potty humor couldn't help but smack Sans shoulder in jest and join in on the laughter. That was how they left. She wondered if she would see him back in the store again and if he would be a regular or if his offer of friendship was all talk. She really hoped to see him again.

Later near the end of the shift she was just getting around to opening the store back up. During her whole shift she couldn't help thinking about Sans. Whenever she would get distracted from work her mind would drift to their interaction. Rachel found herself giggling about the whoopie cushion fiasco at random moments during the night. She even messaged her friends with her phone on Facebook Messenger about the odd monster who was a living skeleton and managed to run Schnucks dry of Ball Park Franks and Hunt's ketchup. Their reactions were priceless. They wanted more info, so she pretty much relived the whole night through text. Rachel promised to tell them anything she forgot when she got back to the apartment where they all lived.

The time was coming up to open the store; soon Rachel would be out of here and back home with her buds to watch them get up, do morning routine, and then for all three of them to head out to work. One of them was moving to night shift, but was still on days for now, so sometimes it got pretty lonely at the apartment. The only time she really saw her friends was on weekends or days she surprisingly wasn't working; and even then sometimes she did not get to hang out with them because her friends also had school work from college. Living together was nice though because they were closer than ever. There is some kind of bond that is created with best friends when you all face the same challenges of adult life and bills. Also, if she ever got too lonely there was always the apartment mascot chinchilla that her friend Erika had to keep her company. Rachel actually prefered cats, having two of them at home; but Erika was allergic to pet dandruff and chinchillas were hypoallergenic. So that was that; whenever she needed her cat fix, she would just go a mile away from the apartment to her mom's house to see her two cats and only dog.

Rachel grabbed the keys to open the store from her pocket and twirled them around her finger while heading to the front door. Her mind was already on other things; she was found to get lost in her thoughts a lot. As she was walking to the door she saw that someone was already waiting outside. This happened sometimes, but not usually; customers would not realize the store had closed and was not open, then wait and throw a fit once she finally came around to open the door. ' _Why don't they just go to walmart?_ ', she always wondered. She took a deep breath again and got in her customer service zone.

Peering through the door as she was opening it, her jaw dropped. No way. Behind the glass there was another skeleton monster. This one was so tall though; Rachel had to crane her head back just to look at their face. The skeleton had to be over six feet tall, way different than the one she was graced with at the start of her shift. She could easily tell that the skeleton's features were masculine; he had a broad chest, square jaw, and tiny hips. The monster's demeanor was also the complete opposite of Sans'. Once he realized that he had Rachel's attention and she was about to open the door, he started waving at her really quick and his face broke into a big smile. Well, at least someone was happy this morning; she had a feeling this exchange was going to be interesting as well.

Rachel returned the wave lackadaisically and was bombarded by the loud voice coming from the skeleton the moment she opened the door. "Why, hello human worker! Is your store open for business now?" The skeleton peered down at Rachel without hunching over or crouching to be closer at eye level; this did not intimidate Rachel though because the atmosphere radiating from the skeleton was anything but threatening. "Yeah, we just opened the store," Rachel replied. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

His face lit up even more, if possible. "Yes! Yes! I need pasta! We have company coming over tomorrow-", his facial structure immediately scrunched up into distress and frustration, "-and my no good brother only bought hotdogs! You cannot feed guest such junk food! It is absolutely unheard of; of course, when I told him this he just made a dumb joke out of it and went to bed! I cannot trust him to do anything, the Lazybones! So I came here myself to get things done and found out your store closes! In the underground stores never closed." He continued as she walked him inside the store and towards the pasta aisle.

Rachel's gears were turning as she absorbed the information. How long was this guy waiting for her to open the door? Hopefully not over an hour. She immediately connected that he was Sans' brother. Not only did the story match up perfectly, but, well, not to be racist, but he was a skeleton, just as Sans was. There weren't many monster kind in their town yet, and usually monster families came together and not separated due to safety reasons and not wanting to be alone in this new world.

She decided to take the plunge and continue the conversation by asking the obvious; "Your brother wouldn't happen to be Sans would it?" His eyes widened as a shocked expression greeted his face. "Yes! Yes it is! How did you know that Human?" He switched weight from one foot to the other in a back and forth motion like a kid waiting to see Santa. Glee and curiosity lined his features, and Rachel started to melt a bit. "Uh, I met him when my shift started," she answered. Her hand went to scratch the back of her head, and she chuckled. "He is a hard character to forget." The tall skeleton form sunk into itself as he looked worried. "Yes", he agreed, "my brother does have that effect on people. I hope he was not a bother for you!"

They both turned into aisle seven as the conversation continued. "No, he wasn't a bothe-", "That's great to hear human, " he interrupted. " if he did cause any trouble though you can always call on the great Papyrus, and I will be there to stop his bone headed shenanigans!" Papyrus struck a heroic pose. That's when Rachel took in what the skeleton was wearing.

He was in normal clothes; blue jeans, red converse, and a long sleeve button down shirt. The only things that was odd about his appearance were the bright red oven mitts he wore on his hands and the matching scarf like cape he had draped over his shoulders. Papyrus caught her eyeing his attire. "Do you like my battle body human? I could get Sans to sew you some too if you like." Rachel smiled genuinely at the offer. "No, I'm fine. Thanks though, and you can call me Rachel," she offered. If she was going to be seeing more of Sans like she thought, then it wasn't out of the question that she would probably be seeing Papyrus too. Might as well correct him on the whole human thing. Papyrus nodded his head eagerly. "Alright! I'll call you Rachel. I must thank you for leading me to your spaghetti section." Papyrus grabbed her hand with both of his mitted ones and started shaking it enthusiastically. "I'm sure you have other work to do, so I do not mind if you leave me now huma- I mean Rachel," Papyrus corrected. Rachel returned the shake trying not to laugh at how animated this guy was. It was like, you took all the characteristics Sans had and flopped them over, you would get a perfect Papyrus. "You are welcome! If there is anything I can help you with later or if you just wanna stop by and say hi, I work nights so feel free to drop in." Papyrus dropped her hand and raised his mitts to his cheeks looking overjoyed. "WOWIE! A new human friend; and we just moved here! I can't wait to call everyone and tell them!" Papyrus hopped up and down a bit in excitement.

' _Sheesh,_ ' Rachel thought, ' _I sure am making a lot of friends today._ ' Rachel's gaze went over to the clock down the shopping aisle. "Oh shi-, it was nice to meet you Papyrus, but I have to go and finish my paperwork before morning shift comes in," she stated as she sped through the words in a hurry. "All right, I will talk to you later friend Rachel!" As she scurried away, she saw Papyrus waving frantically at her to say goodbye. Rachel chuckled under her breath and waved back. A lot was on her mind about rushing her work so she wouldn't get in trouble or leave things a mess, but Rachel's first impression of Papyrus was that he was super cute and she had this urge to protect him.

So that was the first of thankfully many encounters she had with the skeleton brothers. Luckily they both stayed true to their word and visited her at work often. She found, much like her, Sans also had insomniac tendencies. He would seem to always pop in around night time at random moments; he even would find a way in when she locked the store doors. One night she found him in the breakroom around two am, just leaning back in a chair waiting for her. Rachel flipped the fuck out and screamed, alerting her other night shift co workers who rushed to her aid. Sans hid under the table, and after she made up a story about how she heard and saw something in the dark, her night crew left her alone about the issue. He laughed hard about that one. Sans soon found out she got spooked easily and made his random appearances a new game. She could never figured out how he got in the store; his only reply when she would ask him about it was that he had 'shortcuts'.

Papyrus was the opposite though and was an early riser, instead of visiting her at night time. Rachel usually found that when she was going to open the doors, there he was, waiting for her with a big goofy smile on his face. Rachel loved seeing him; she quickly developed a soft spot for the big lovable oaf. Papyrus always had a story or something to talk about. There was never a dull moment with him. Rachel found he was also extremely affectionate and began hugging her about the first week of their friendship. It happened when they traded cell phone numbers. He just got so excited and was convinced that their relationship upgraded to 'best friends'. He hooked his arms around her and spun her around in the embrace. Rachel honestly wasn't used to people hugging her unless it was family or her female roommates, so at first she wasn't used to it. Papyrus kept running at her though, and she soon looked forward to being lifted up.

The following night, Sans came in and bugged her about trading numbers too. He was complaining that it wasn't fair he found Rachel first and his brother got her number before he did. Of course she traded numbers with him that night after some teasing. It seemed that Sans was a big texter, while Papyrus called her at least two times a day. He would usually call even more if he knew he wouldn't have a chance to stop by and see her. If Rachel didn't answer her phone which sometimes happened, Papyrus would always leave a voicemail for her.

A month went on as she quickly got acquainted with both of them. Every other day she would be telling her roommates about a joke or a prank Sans did, in tears as she retold it, and if it wasn't that, she was retelling the tales and events of 'The Great Papyrus'. Before the skeleton brothers came along in Rachel's life, the roommates were used to hearing tales about Rachel's coworkers or once in awhile about an extremely nice customer or disgruntled customer. It was uncommon to have recurring appearances of such an unusual pair. It brought a new life to their best friend, and they were really happy to see her so animated about work and her new pals.

It was another friday night, closing at Schnucks. Rachel had just got done stocking the freezer with 'Turkey Hill' ice cream, and then she proceeded blasting a video over to the Roomies facebook chat for a specific friend from PA. This friend wouldn't believe they sold that brand of ice cream in IL; unless Rachel provided solid proof that is. Her roommate Maggie was raised in PA and grew up on Turkey Hill branded products; so it was a kind of nostalgia to her. This hadn't been Schnucks first batch of the delicious frozen cream, and it wouldn't be the last. This ice cream sold out quick. _Maybe I should buy a quart to take home to the besties_ , Rachel thought, as she took a seat in the service center to brush over some paperwork that needed to be completed before morning.

A couple minutes later, Rachel's pocket started buzzing like crazy. A grin broke out on her face, her roommates must be commenting on her video right now; a work of comedy genius, if she would say so herself. Heck, she even rewatched her video two or three times after sending it; just giggling in the silence of work. She fished in her pocket to retrieve her phone. A few minutes of break from work wouldn't hurt anything. Night shift was nice that way, there was never a boss snooping over your shoulder to tell you to get off your phone. As long as you got your work done by the end of the shift, no one really cared what you did in the meantime. There were still higher ups and day shift workers who would bitch about night shift though, even when they got all their work done; but Rachel learned pretty quick that this was the norm around here, and nothing she or anyone could do was going to make them happy.

Rachel typed her password into her phone and gazed over the main screen. Thirty-two new messages on the 'Besties' chat, two missed calls from Papyrus, and one new text from Sans. She automatically knew who the calls were from and planned to listen to the voicemails and call back Paps later, right now her curiosity was targeted on the surge of activity coming from the facebook messenger app. Her thumb opened the app and she scrolled up to see what she missed before reading the most current messages.

 **Rachel** : Maggie, I told you we sold Turkey Hill ice cream.

 **Maggie:**... You could've gotten that off the internet - I want a picture of you WITH the ice cream  
 **Luna:** I was there with her if my vote counts.  
 **Maggie:** Nope I need proof. More solid proof  
 **Luna:** Dang. That's hard knock life.  
 **Rachel:** I glad my best friend trusts me. Thanks, Mags.  
 **Luna:** Not even my own mom let's me use her toothbrush...  
 **Maggie:** Rachel I'm just very skeptical - Jessica of course your mom doesn't let her use your toothbrush - why don't you I don't know... Use your own?  
 **Luna:** Because. I. Forgot. it.  
 **Maggie:** Why. Do. You. Always. Forget. Your. Toothbrush.  
 **Luna:**...cause I thought the party was at 5  
 **Maggie:** ...  
 **Erika:** I found this chocolate that said "Utz certified" at Aldi! I think PA merchandise are spreading 😉  
 **Maggie:** *crosses fingers* turkey hill lemonade turkey hill lemonade turkey hill lemonade  
 **Erika:** XD  
 **Rachel:** Sadly, no chips.

 **Rachel sent video 08/09/2016 2:13 AM**  
 **Maggie:** Ok I believe you - how can I save this video?  
 **Maggie:** But thank you for the proof - that's all I needed  
 **Luna:** OMG I LOVE THIS VIDEO  
 **Luna:** Rachel you are so fucking cute.  
 **Maggie:** I know right? I want to keep it but I don't know how to save it!  
 **Luna:** I think with iPhone you tap and hold? I have a download button on my LG  
 **Erika:** On mine, you hold it and it asks if I want to save video. And I did. Cuz Rachel is being so DARN CUTE 😍😍😍  
 **Maggie:** I saved it!

 **Rachel:** Sup guys.

 **Maggie:** Rachel!

 **Erika:** Hi cutey!

 **Luna:** RACHEL!

 **Maggie:** I hope you saw that we are all saving this for the years to come.

 **Rachel:** I'm glad my work is being appreciated. I put many hard hours into making that.

 **Maggie:** I'm sure.

 **Erika:** XD Suuuuuure you did missy. Suuuuuuuure.

 **Luna:** Rach your camera crew was phenomenal. When is the sequel coming out?

 **Rachel:** I'm gonna take a much needed break first and let the inspiration hit me.

 **Maggie:** Rachel is Sans there? If so, I say Hi! As per our norm routine. If he's not, ...well. Fuck.

 **Rachel:** I have a text from him, I haven't seen yet. I was checking out your guys shenanigans first.

 **Erika:** I say Hi too! Are you going to ask him yet?

 **Rachel:** I was going to ask him if he came over tonight, since the we have the weekend off.

 **Luna:** I HAVE THE WEEKEND OFF TOO.

 **Maggie:**...Jessica we know. We live with you.

 **Erika:** Omg Jessica, haha! Well let us know if you do ask and what the answer is ok!

 **Luna:** ...I just thought you guys would like to know again.

 **Rachel:** Well, I'm gonna go back to work. I just wanted to check if Mags believed me now and how my friends where doing tonight. Love you guys! See you at home.

 **Maggie:** You aren't going to let me get away with this are you? Have a good time at work!

 **Erika:** Love you Rachel! See you home cutey!

 **Luna:** Bye Rachel! Love you lot's!

Rachel exited out of the app, and went over to open her new text from Sans. _'Knock Knock.'_ A smile lit up on the brunette's face. Sans was always sending her dumb jokes. They were all incredibly dumb, but in that way that is so stupid they actually become ironically funny; much like Dad humour. Rachel's thumbs swiped across the screen and began typing out a reply. _'Hello to you to bonehead. I'll appease you this time. Who's ther-'_

"Me".

Rachel's phone did a suicidal drop to the floor as she jolted out of her chair. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" She twisted around with a hand on her chest trying to calm her heart beat, which was in the middle of considering to go into cardiac arrest or not. Her eyes landed on a familiar face, that was grinning immensely at her. "Sans what the fuck! You almost killed me!" The skeleton rolled his eyes, shoulders still bouncing erratically up and down as he tried to gather his own self. "Hehehe, you say that every night Rach," Sans raised a left hand up to cover his growing grin, "I think that's the best joke I got on you yet."

Rachel frowned as she reached down to the floor to check on her poor fallen baby. Picking up her phone she gave it a once over evaluating the damage; luckily no cracks but there was a nice new scratch on the corner. She glanced over at the skeleton, "Dude, you have to stop doing that; or soon you are going to have a new skeleton friend to try and scare." Sans shrugged, "Not my fault you are so skittish, you even know that I'm gonna show up and you still freak out everytime." His bass voice was fresh with amusement; Sans' eyes tilted up in glee, with mischief fueling the fire. Rachel doubted he would ever stop messing with her. "Hey, look at it this way", Sans started, "I'm just trying to prepare you for the worst, like if this place gets a robber in it or something. Honing your senses and what not, Rach." As Sans was talking he plopped himself in one of the chairs at the table, making himself at home like he always did when ever he stopped by. Rachel squinted at him, challenging. "Yeah, the only flaw with that plan is that I always lock the doors here; the only person coming in to scare me is you," she accused.

Sans waved a hand in the air, dismissing her claim as his eyes fell to their normal lackadaisical state. He gazed up at her standing form and smirked, "You can't tell me you aren't happy to see me, can ya?" Rachel felt her face get hot, "Not when you scare the ever loving shit out of me, I'm not happy to see you," she defended. "Also I wasn't ready because usually you come by later on at night," Rachel continued, "Why are you here early?" "Paps told me you weren't answering his calls and got worried. Told me he wasn't ready for his bedtime story until I checked on you and made sure you were safe and sound; you know how he is."

Rachel's heart swelled. Damn, he was so freaking cute. She made a mental note to call him as soon as Sans left; Paps didn't deserve to be left on hold.

Picking her chair up off the ground, Rachel took a seat next to Sans and put her feet on the table, pushing off and causing the chair to tilt off the ground till two legs were up. She then tossed her hands behind her head and interwove her fingers together, getting comfy. "You look busy," Sans chuckled, eyeing her. "Shut up." A few seconds of silence went by. Rachel glanced over at Sans and saw his eyes were on her. He slowly moved his hand up to his teeth and did the gesture of pulling a zipper shut over his metaphorical lips. It looked so odd though because there was nothing to shut for him; he still had that permanent 'Sans Grin' stuck on his face.

Rachel's eyes narrowed at the jokester. "Really?". Sans shrugged, the spark starting to light back up in his eye sockets. "Well I guess if you are not going to talk then you'll never find out what I was going to ask you to night. What a shame. The roomies will be disappointed". Rachel took her feet off the table and stretched cracking her back. Sans grin widened, a look of slight curiosity gracing his features as he leaned in a bit closer to Rachel. "Sorry lady, what was it you were going to ask me?" Sans put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his ulna. "I'm just _dying_ to know." Rachel closed her eyes and sighed, "I was waiting for when the puns were going to fly. I thought maybe one night we would go without them." "Awwww, come on. You know you love em. Why else would you put up with me?" Rachel grinned. "Well obviously I put up with you so I can be friends with your awesome brother." Sans faked shock, his hand rising over his mouth as to hide a gasp; then he laughed a bit. "Yeah, I wouldn't blame you. Paps is pretty cool."

Sans eyes drifted around the room and then returned to Rachel's face. "So?," he asked. "Sooooooo?...So what?" "So what was it you were going to ask me?" Rachel looked down at the ground diverting her gaze and pulled on her sleeve. "I was just wondering…, if you had anything planned this weekend?"

Sans eyes opened up. "Wow, that's really forward of you, Ray. I didn't know you were into monsters. That's sort'ove freaky, but who am I to judge in a wor-" "I'm not asking you out on a date!," Rachel interjected jerking her head up. "Oh,...well if that's not the case then what's up?", Sans asked. "Well, the besties and I were talking, and they want to meet you. So if you were free this weekend…," Rachel tucked some of her hair fallen bangs behind her ear.

"Would you want to come over for dinner?"


End file.
